sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asinity Daes'vega
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Ser Asinity Daes'vega *Guild: Symphony of Eternity *Race: Sin'dorei *Class: Paladin *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Title: The White Lion of the Argent Crusade *Professions: Master Hammersmith, Miner =Physical Description= *Age: The elven equivalent of his early forties in human years *Sex: Male *Hair: Dirty-blonde *Eyes: Golden-white Asinity is a toned and well-built individual. Building upon the existing nature of elves, his eyes reflect the color of the magic that he wields, and are therefore a golden-white hue. Asinity is most commonly seen in his white-enameled steel plate armor, with a gilded roaring lion's head and mane upon the breasplate. A Celestially-crafted libram of the Holy Light lies upon his chest, attached to heavy linked chain that hangs from his neck. Upon the buckle of his belt is an insignia of the Argent Dawn, that bears their colors: a silver sun upon a black field. This man bears two scars upon his chest, each four inches in length, that run down each of his pectorals. Consequently, the scars run through two pre-existing tattoos, that read (facing him, left to right), "Mercy" and "Severity". =Personality= Respectful and humble are the two choice words to describe his personality. His speech is very formal, though he would be one of few to call himself a warrior before a scholar. His service to the Light comes from his faith in it. Asinity is also a very proud, bullheaded individual. In short, he would rather charge at the enemy and die than stand his ground and let others accomplish the task. He is loyal to his friends and could be described as chivalrous to a fault. As he has aged, he has become more zealous in nature. Upon rising to the defense of Horde territories or especially when fighting agents of the Burning Legion, he becomes quite a different person. Some may say that two things that set Asinity apart from many others are his compassion, and his sense of equality. He understands and practices the Three Virtues of the Church of the Holy Light, and therefore, recognizes all sentient life as one being. As the church teaches, he views himself as a guardian of this being, and has sworn to protect the "meek" from any that would harm them. =History= He was born to High Elf parents in the village of Golden Mist. His mother and father were members of the Alliance, and served as a sorcerer and priest within their ranks. Due to their extreme physical attraction to each other, Asinity's upbringing was very superficial. He grew up not truly understanding the idea of affection, but found his own means or friendship and support. As such, he made friends with the few children around his age in Golden Mist. During Asinity's adolescence, he would occasionally see Paladins coming to the town to give blessings to the local magister or governor. He began to aspire becoming a Knight of the Silver Hand, and grew very interested in the art of swordplay and of the Light. When he finally came of age, he joined their ranks as a recruit, under the direct authority of Grand Marshal Garithos of the Alliance. Unfortunately, Lord Garithos was a racist individual, believing all other races inferior to his own Human race. Due to this, Asinity's training amounted to nothing more than horseback riding and discipline. He found the time to practice swordplay with a few other recruits, but was punished for doing so. When the Scourge invaded Azeroth, Asinity was unprepared. He fought as best as he could, but was injured badly and left for dead. He managed to get himself to a small relief area with other survivors that had been left behind. Once the Sunwell was destroyed, he and the rest of the High Elves left alive began the reconstruction of Silvermoon. Asinity, still clinging to his hope of becoming a Paladin, joined the newly formed Blood Knights, and trained under them. After a few years, however, he began to feel that he was misrepresenting the Light, and felt wrong for using fel magic to sustain himself. He became troubled by these things, and decided to give speeches in Silvermoon to move his people away from using fel magic. After his third speech, he was arrested by the Blood Knights and was eventually stripped of his rank and released from them. He then willingly gave his Light back to the Naaru he stole it from, and pledged his service to it. Since this time, Asinity has personally reclaimed his Light, and is in service of the Argent Dawn (The Argent Crusade), the Aldor, and has had minimal field experience with the Red Dragonflight. He has ceased giving speeches, and has instead turned to actions, providing an example for others to live by. Some would say that he has lost hope in his people, but he strides ever forward, aiding those he can and living by his code: "Mercy for the weak, Severity for the wicked." =Recent= Asinity's recent history has been wrought with battles in Northrend, and the deaths of a few close friends. This, consequently, has taken a turn on his personality, and has given him a more jaded view of life. Asinity has become overly blunt, and fiercely protective of the ones that he loves. However, underneath the surface, his hatred for the ones that killed his friends has ignited a flame of zeal inside him, which has led to an unnecessarily violent nature when Asinity is in combat. Currently, he is stationed in Icecrown under the authority of the Argent Crusade. He has no home of his own, so he lives in a barracks along with his fellow crusaders. The chaos that stirs in the north may prove to be Asinity's greatest test, and he will attempt to meet in full force, but none can yet say if his bull-headed nature will end up being his downfall. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Symphony_of_Eternity